Coup de coeur pour les ninjas de Suna
by Chewiie-Tsu
Summary: Les ninjas de Suna sont a Konoha pour je ne sais quelle affaire...mais que se passera-t-il quand ils croiseront 3 personnes...spéciales ? Désolé, mais ce n'est pas MA Fic alors ' *ouais c'est celle de ma coéquipière


Coup de Cœur

Couple : Gaa/Hina, Sasu/Naru, Ita/Naru, Shika/Tema, Neji/Shino et Kanko/Ten

Disclaimer : OK certain truc viennent de chocolat fraise que Tsu a fait (petite publicité) et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas…*tristesse profonde*

Mon histoire n'est pas si guimauve.

Chap.1

Hinata sautillait, sous la pluie, dans les rues de Konoha, avec son parapluie. Elle ne vit donc pas le grand roux qui se trouvait devant elle. Évidement elle lui fonça dedans.

Le cœur d'Hinata battait 100 000 à l'heure quand elle reconnut dans qui elle avait foncé.

- Ouch!!!

- O///o D…désolé…

- Faite Attenti…

Gaara remarqua que la fille qui se trouvait à ses côtés était Hinata.

- Hi…Hinata?

- Gaa...

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Gaara venait de l'embrasser a pleine bouche et la poussa contre un arbre. Gaara tentait d'approfondir le baiser, Hinata le remarqua et accepta avec gêne la langue de Gaara les deux langues jouèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'un passant tousse. Ils se rendirent alors compte qu'ils étaient dans un parc.

Hinata se retourna et embrassa rapidement Gaara. Elle regarda ce garçon qu'elle avait tant aimé quand elle était jeune. Gaara rougissait.

- O///o Hinata… J…Je tai…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase Hinata l'avais coupé en lui disant juste a côté de son oreille un vague « Je T'aime » et elle partit en courant a la demeure Hyuga.

o ______O

Quand Gaara retourna chez lui, il n'en revenait toujours pas. Hinata l'aimait LUI. Il ne devait le dire a personne, non pas avant qu'il sorte avec elle. Le téléphone sortit Gaara de ses pensées.

*Dring*

Gaara regarda sur l'afficheur : Nara Shikamaru.

- TEMARIIII C'EST SHIKAMARUU!!!!

- D'ACCORD J'LE PRENDS !!!!

Temari était dans sa chambre. À l' instant où le téléphone sonna elle commençait justement à penser à lui. Elle répondit donc sans tarder.

- Saluuue Nara!!!

- *Confus* Comment tu sais que c….

Temari ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et répondit immédiatement.

- L'afficheur… Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire peut tu venir chez moi?

- Bien sur ^^ mais t'habite où?

- À ouais faudrait que j'te le dise ^^' 5150 rue Des Ormes

- Ça me dis quelque chose… bah c'est pas grave j'arrive mon Ananas n'amour!

- Quoi!? O///o

- O///O euh j'ai rien dit!

- O.o D'accord bye

- Bye

O___________________o

Il pleuvait encore, Hinata suivait le chemin des gouttelettes qui coulait sur la fenêtre. Elle repensa à ce qui venait de se passer quand son père entra.

- Un certain Gaara pour toi ma chérie.

- G…Gaara?

- Oui?

Hiashi venait de voir sa petite fille rougir plus qu'à son habitude compris qui s'était, il sorti donc de la chambre de sa fille.

- Oui allo?

-H…Hinata?

- Ou…oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Te parler… Tu sais où j'habite?

- Oui, j… j'arrive

O___________________o

La pluie avait cessé et Kankuro c'était, une fois de plus ramasser tout seul à la maison. Il en profita pour aller au parc. Il pourrait peut-être faire une rencontre? Kankuro n'avait pas son maquillage et il était habillé d'une chemise blanche et de jeans (normaux XD pas moulant). Il passa devant la maison de Tenten cette dernière s'apprêtait à sortir de sa maison. Elle avait les cheveux détachés et portait une jolie robe blanche qui lui arrêtait au genou. Kankuro la trouva tout à fait craquante sur l'instant. Tenten barrait la porte de sa maison. Kankuro décida d'aller à la rencontre de sa meilleure amie.

- TENTEN!!!

- *confuse* T'es qui toi?

- Ben…c'est moi… Kankuro!

- O///o Kanky-Kun?

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un instant.

- O///O Je…

- O///O Bouge pas….

Kankuro s'approcha de son amie très lentement il la regardait tout en avant sa bouche fut maintenant coller a celle de Tenten. Il passa la main dans les cheveux bruns ondulées de Tenten et il la serra contre lui. Il tenta d'approfondir le baiser et fût plus que surpris que Tenten accepte. Ils se séparèrent et recommencèrent lorsqu'ils furent sur et certain que ce n'était pas un rêve.

- Je…Tu… Kanky-Kun? Tu…Tu m'aimes? O///O

- Je… Je pense bien que… oui? O///O

Tenten sauta dans les bras de Kankuro et lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'elle l'aimait aussi mais, contrairement à Kankuro elle l'aimait depuis la troisième. Ils marchèrent quelque instant main dans la main, quand l'heure du souper arriva, Tenten proposa à Kankuro de venir manger chez elle. Kankuro accepte avec bien sur quelque arrière pensé (XD ça me tentais)

**Au prochain chapitre**

**Tu sens le… Chocolat ^^'**

**Et toi tu goûte la fraise ^^'**

**Reviews !!! (j'adore les reviews alors écrivez m'en plein!!!) **

**Chewiie :*Totalement fière d'elle* Chap. 1 fini!!!**

**Hinata : Pourquoi je sors pas déjà avec Gaara?**

**Chewiie : Ben parce que je veux me le garder encore un peu!!!**

**Gaara : * Content que deux filles ce chamaillent pour lui* **

**Hinata : *frustrée* mais c'est mon Gaa-Kun!!!**

**Chewiie : Ouais mais c'est qui l'auteur!!!**

**Naruto : Pk je suis pas la moi!!!**

**Chewiie : Commence pas frérot!!! T'es dans mes couples secondaires!!!**

**Gaara : * Commence à capoter un peu* Calmer vous Hinata, on va sortir ensemble dans la fiction Anyway pis Chewiie ben jpeut être à toi quand tu veux fac…**

**Chewiie/Hinata :* Super Happy que le problème soi réglé par leur amour* Amie pour la vie!!! ^^**

**Gaara : voila tout le monde est content**

**Naruto : *boude*pas moi…**

**Gaara : *fait apparaitre Sasuke* voila, MAINTENANT tout le monde est content!!! ^^**

**Naruto : Sa-Chan!!!**

**Tsu : C'est pas vrai T^T Veux mon ananas x( ET J'AI DU CORRIGER LE SURNOM DE KANKURO !!! Ça prend un Y a la fin T^T et je ne sais pas quand Chewiie postera son prochain chapitre alors...voila !! Merci d'avoir lu et *regard du tueur de Yujiro* ALLEZ VOIR CHOCOLAT FRAISE ET NOTRE PROFIL ! xD**

**(fin de chapitre un peu longue mais je voulais pas avoir à faire une 4****e**** page pour rien XD)**


End file.
